


Trapped

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to diiiiiiie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bellisario owns all. Just playing around with his characters.

"We're all going to diiiiie." Tony thumped his head against the elevator walls.

Ziva repeated, for what felt like the tenth time, not that she was counting, "We are not going to die, Tony. We are simply caught on an elevator."

Tony rolled his head so one eye could fix on her. "'Trapped.' We're trapped in an elevator. With the power oh so conveniently off. And it'll be like _Speed_ , except without Keanu Reeves to save us."

Refraining from rolling her eyes, despite the inherent difficulty in doing so, Ziva said, "It is a momentary power outage from an electrical storm. We are trapped," she emphasized the word, "between the ground and first floor, so we would only drop around two meters – oh, six feet, for you Americans. We are not, as you put it, 'going to die'."

His fun thoroughly spoiled – Tony really was far too much of a child sometimes – he turned around, lower lip stuck out in a pout. It did nothing for his features. "You really know how to suck the fun out of being trapped in an elevator."

The lights suddenly came on, the lift car starting up with a lurch. Ziva rocked slightly with the movement while Tony righted himself after his stumble. "How do you know," she asked, when he was settled, "my fun was spoiled at all?"

The doors opened before Tony could respond and she sailed through them and onto the main floor.


End file.
